finalefandomcom-20200213-history
Carmonta
Carmonta '''is a contestant from ''Finale: Broadway. '' Finale: Broadway In her original season, Carmonta is remembered for being extremely loud and obnoxious. Notably, she claimed to be the sister of Carmonte, another ''Finale ''contestant, and praised herself for being less generic and boring than her sister. Carmonta is chosen by Harrison during the schoolyard pick in "Okay, Now Regretting My Decision...". When Lady Gaga is given a round of applause by Hoda Kotb, Carmonta yells at her, telling Lady Gaga that she is irrelevant in comparison to her sister Carmonte. Carmonta then informs everyone loudly that Carmonte was called the "most irrelevant competitor ever" in her exit interviews. By the end of the team picking, Carmonta is on a team with Harrison, Sandara, and Quinn. At the elimination, Carmonta gets excited when she sees Kathie Lee and Hoda drinking wine, announcing that she loves wine, and telling them that she wants to get drunk. Drunk, Carmonta dazily talks to herself, saying she is "such a likable character" and not generic at all. When Kathie Lee is Muted due to Lady Gaga's Grand Finale, Carmonta gets upset, and decides to do all of the "OTTANNOYING things" while Kathie Lee can't speak. In "Don't Play With Magic", Carmonta is silent until the end of the challenge, when she starts rambling. She asks the host how he is, and then goes straight to telling him that they're about to vote someone out. She says she is "OTT Bitchy" and "such a fan." Carmonta then asks the host continuously if she is his favorite fan, not getting an answer. At the elimination, Carmonta is the last person to get a dinner, due to recieving one vote from Quinn, who is eliminated. During the team swap in "I Thought This Was Finale??", Carmonta ends up on TEAM 1 with Katy Perry and Dusk. Carmonta seems happy with her team, confirming loudly that it is the best and no other team can compare. As usual, Carmonta is basically absent during the challenge, and returns after the elimination, shocked she is still in the game. For the performance challenge in "JUST REPLACE RUSSELL WITH HODA. CHEERS.", Carmonta is paired with Sandara, her former team member. Carmonta and Sandara are the final team to perform, but Carmonta decides to sit and watch as Sandara does the performance completely alone, reinacting a scene between "Fahrwood" and Dra. The performance disturbs most of the remaining contestants, including Dusk, who covers his eyes, and Florence, who screams that her eyes are too innocent to see the scene. When the scene is over, Carmonta tells everyone she had nothing to do with it, causing Florence to take pity for her. Florence agrees to Reward Carmonta if she and Harrison win immunity. Carmonta rages at Sandara and questions why she had trusted her in the first place. Fortunately for Carmonta, Harrison and Florence win immunity, so Florence Rewards Carmonta, giving her a Challenge Advantage. At the elimination, Carmonta, still upset about the challenge, announces that she is voting for Sandara, and that anyone amazing will vote with her. Carmonta is able to successfully get the votes to send Sandara home. At the auction in "I've Been Busy Eating My Immunity Cookies", Carmonta buys her second Challenge Advantage for sixty dollars. At the elimination, she only recieves one vote from YOLOnda. In "I'm The Surpreme Queen", Hoda decides to publically point out that she was the only person to vote for Carmonta in the previous vote, despite the fact that she had actually voted for Harrison. Not knowing this, however, Carmonta warns Hoda that she is next, using the wrong form of "your," saying that it was on purpose. When YOLOnda corrects the grammar, Carmonta tells her that her grammar as disappeared due to being so angry. Oddly enough, Carmonta forgets this anger towards Hoda by the end of the challenge, and votes for Katy Perry at the elimination ''with ''Hoda. However, Hoda is still eliminated, recieving votes from the rest of the competitors. When Katy is confirmed safe, Carmonta vocally questions why Katy is still in the game. When Hoda is eliminated, Carmonta seems shocked at YOLOnda, calling her a bitch and telling her she is now in the minority. Freaking out, Carmonta asks if she is allowed to use her Challenge Advantage in the next challenge so that she can win. For the challenge in "You Have No Chance", Carmonta is given the advantage of having to score one-hundred points less than everyone else in a tower building game. Regardless of this advantage, Carmonta loses the challenge to Florence, who is still on an immunity streak. Carmonta tells the rest of the contestants to spare her, telling them she is a goat, and that it would be wise to take her to the end. At the elimination, Carmonta votes for Katy Perry, but everyone else votes for her, eliminating her. Upon being eliminated, Carmonta warns YOLOnda and Katy that going with Florence was a bad choice. She tells them that they have no chance, as Florence has been on an immunity streak. Before going, Carmonta reminds everyone loudly that she is the "ONE OTTN QUEEN OF THE SEASON," and then leaves. Voting History Trivia *Carmonta was played by '''That Epic. Category:Contestant Category:Broadway Contestant Category:Females Category:4th place Category:Harrison's Team Category:Broadway Jury Category:Team 1 Category:Living